


Waiting

by WanderingRivers



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 03:38:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12832509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingRivers/pseuds/WanderingRivers
Summary: Del waits and waits.





	Waiting

They’re all waiting on me to do something. On pins and needles pricking fingers and toeses in the docador’s office waiting for my big sister with Despair’s hooks in them. Little fishies, glub glub, into the boat with you where fishiemen greet you with cold cold ice and shiney knives reflecting pointy teeth chomping scales to weigh you, measure you, and find you wanting.

I’m sitting in a chair, four legs carrying me, a hobby horsie, neigh, while Dream who is not Dream watches me (tick tock) with tarpool eyes grabbing at me to drag me down. I don’t know what they’re waiting for. All I did was pull myself together, little strings through loops, lace up the corset, keeping me stuck together with superman glue. Don’t want to fall apart. Not Again.


End file.
